


The Force Reborn

by reylolovely



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, My First Fanfic, Romance, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolovely/pseuds/reylolovely
Summary: Darkness.That described how Rey felt as she collapsed on the cold stone of the throne room in Exegol. Warmness and cold touched at all coroners of her being as she could hear the lingering voices that spoke to her during her battle with Sidious. Sidious is defeated; it was finally over. However, she wishes she could have done something to save Ben. If she could express her tears in this state that she was in, she would. It felt hollow and empty in this unconscious space. All she wanted to do was reach out for Ben, but her body didn’t give to anything.“Rey…”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Force Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the TRoS rewrite fanfiction that I did back in January after my bought of depression.  
> Finally got the nerve to finally post and share it with the Reylo fandom.  
> Enjoy lovelies :)

Darkness.

That described how Rey felt as she collapsed on the cold stone of the throne room in Exegol.

Warmness and cold touched at all coroners of her being as she could hear the lingering voices that spoke to her during her battle with Sidious.

Sidious is defeated; it was finally over. However, she wishes she could have done something to save Ben. If she could express her tears in this state that she was in, she would. It felt hollow and empty in this unconscious space. All she wanted to do was reach out for Ben, but her body didn’t give to anything.

_“Rey…_ ”

Another voice, distant, but growing louder as she tried to move to the speck of light amongst the blackness. She reached out towards that voice as it kept echoing throughout the vast emptiness around her.

_“I have you Rey. Please.. come back to me, sweetheart."_

She heard Ben’s voice, and it was becoming more apparent in her mind as her body moving closer to the warmth of the light.

He was there with her, somewhere amongst this void.

_"Ben…I'm sorry,"_ she could not manage the thought of him begging for her to come back.

Rey wished that it did not have to be this way.

There is nothing more than what Rey wanted was to communicate back to Ben in order to assure him that she was all right and content if it would mean for him to live to begin again.

_“I hope to see you again Ben, I’m glad…..”_

The thought strangled to come into existence.

_“I'm glad that I could help free you from your pain. I wanted to care for you and be with you always, unfortunately, this is how it has to be."_

She accepted what her fate was to be. The light started to grow as she felt the warmth of it caressing her being, slowly feeling the sensation of arms touching her as she let in a breath of life to open her eyes, staring right back were a pair of surprised brown eyes.

_"Ben?"_

Moving up, she looked at him in admiration, and her joy could not be kept in check at the sight of him.

He, himself, was studying her face looking for recognition that she was okay.

At that moment, the universe felt balanced, whole, and awakened.

 _“Ben…”_ Rey answered him with a smile and delight peaking in her voice.

 _“You’re here,"_ Rey spoke through the bond.

She had never seen his eyes shine so brightly to anything she has ever told him.

 _“Rey…”_ He spoke through the Force back to her.

 _“You’re so beautiful…”_ he continued to use the bond to communicate, moving his fingers through her hair and sliding his other arm around her waist, his hand caressing her back.

Without hesitation, the gap closed between them as their lips connected passionately; the connection between them both was blossoming, glowing brightly.

The warmth felt coursed through their embrace, and they could not get enough of each other. They both saw them again, the visions they both had back at the hut in Ach-to when they touched.

Ben is smiling down at Rey as she allowed himself to wrap his arms around her waist as they gazed out at the setting horizon along the water.

His face looked so bright and full of light, the way he smiled down at her took her breath away the first time she saw the vision on Ach-to when their hands touched.

They both brought out the best and sometimes the worst out of each other, but nothing could ever separate them. This is what home and belonging felt like.

Rey felt the balance of the Force between them, and it was beautiful and pure.

However, Ben pulled apart to gaze into Rey’s eyes as he caressed the back of her head.

Rey wanted him to hold her again, to tell her that everything was okay. But, she did not expect what would happen next.

_“Rey…. I only have a small amount of time left."_

He spoke to her through their bond, Rey’s bright eyes dimmed, and she grew concerned about what he was saying.

Then the realization dawned on her at how Ben could have brought her back from the brink of death.

_“No…”_

She interjected into his mind; sadness was making a physical appearance through her eyes.

_“Why do you have to go, I'm a nobody, but you could do something for the future of the galaxy."_

Rey continued to Ben, facing down at the floor, so he did not need to see the sadness in her eyes, it was too much. She felt a finger below her chin as Ben moved her to face him back, wet lines of tears present on her face.

_"No, Rey, you are not nothing. Not to me or anyone else. You helped save me Rey, and for that, I owe you, everything sweetheart…"_

Ben smiled before her, and at that moment, it was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever seen. Slowly, she smiled back at him to reciprocate his sweet words.

**_“I love you, Rey…_ "**

He was trying to fight back his tears, Ben's lip began to quiver, looking into Rey's eyes.

Ben wished he could give her everything but knew this was the way it had to be. His eyelids started to feel heavy as he felt himself float down to his back.

She could feel his life force fading quickly. Ben's body falling back, and all Rey could manage to do was help lay him down while still grasping his warm hand.

That was the last thing Ben felt, her warm hand wrapped around his and these final words from her over the bond.

**_“I love you too.”_ **

He heard her say through their bond until it was all quiet, and he felt the Darkness covered his vision.

No more response came from Ben.

Rey stared down at his lifeless body; tears trickled onto Ben's sweater. Rey still held his hand tight in hers as she looked down at his peaceful face.

"Why does it have to end as this" Rey spoke, echoing throughout the empty cavern.

"He was lost for most of his life; I’ve known you for a while, Ben…I just couldn’t remember you. You were there for me before, I felt you. The bond we had was with us for a long time. I wish I could have reached out to you sooner, Ben, I'm sorry. Your destiny did not have to go this way. It was not supposed to end like this. I just….” Rey choked on her words as she could feel the vibrations of her chest from her grief.

Finally, she continued. “I don’t want to do all of this without you at my side Ben.” Rey hung her head, staring down at Ben, rubbing her thumb over where her hand still gripped his.

**_"No one is ever truly gone, Rey.”_ **

A voice echoed through the space surrounding her and Ben. Glancing up, Rey could see four blue, glowing figures stepping up to where she and Ben were.

“That voice…” Rey thought, instantly recognizing it and regained further confirmation by seeing Luke Skywalker accompanied by two other individuals she did not know.

“Luke…” Rey stopped and looked at the other two individuals, and they looked young and beautiful, ethereal even.

“I’m Padme Amidala.”

The woman spoke before reaching her hand to intertwine with the man standing right next to her. "and this is my husband, Anakin Skywalker.”

"It is nice to present ourselves to you, Rey, finally."

Anakin spoke and nodded down to Rey, but Rey did not understand what was going on. Honestly, she felt hurt to see them there as she held onto Ben, their own family.

“Why did he have to go.” Rey tried to say without gasping for air, she felt out of breath.

Her emotions were fueling her actions as she struggled not to let out a strangled cry.

"He wanted to reach out to you, Anakin, and he felt like he had nobody else left to count on besides you. Yet you let Sidious poison his mind. Why did you let that happen?” Rey spoke in earnest as the silence now cut through the chamber.

“Rey, we failed him. All of us did.” Spoke Luke, taking a step closer towards Rey.

“We feared the Darkness that surrounded our family and were ashamed of it too. We did not focus on what Ben truly needed, unconditional love. The people who he trusted the most failed him, and we were his family. We created what we feared most.”

Rey could see the shame in all their eyes as they gazed down on Ben's peaceful face. Rey brushed one of his bangs across with her fingers, and she stared, mapping the dots on his face, his long eyelashes, and the slight smile that still played on his lips.

“I finally found someone who understood me, who loved me," Rey spoke to them, placed her hand to cup Ben's cheek.

“He deserved to know what it feels like to be loved and cared by someone, I accept him for who he is no matter what, even for his past. I know who he is deep down; I’ve seen it and know he is a good person. The future we both shared was beautiful, pure, and balanced. It was everything.” Rey slowly tilted herself down and placed her forehead onto Ben’s and closed her eyes, a tear falling on Ben’s check.

There it was. There were vibrations in the Force. It felt powerful but smooth like the air around her body. Did she just imagine it? The emptiness inside her began to change as she felt like she was slowly becoming whole again.

Rey looked up at Padme’s face as she gave her a hopeful smile as she faded along with Luke and Anakin.

She looked around to see where they had gone, but she suddenly felt Ben’s grip on her hand tightened.

“Rey…” Ben softly whispered; his eyes still closed as he started to make slight movements with his body.

“Ben?” she gripped onto his hand tighter and called again to him.

"Ben? I'm here, Ben. Please come back to me" Rey gave an urgent whisper as she searched his face, but suddenly his eyes open and they find found Rey's.

Ben leaned back up and looked around the empty throne room, and he felt something through the Force.

There was someone here in this room with him and Rey.

That is when he notices someone appearing a short distance away from him, glowing blue from the Force that surrounded him.

Slowly, with Rey’s help, he stood and came face to face with the man before them.

“Grandfather…” Ben spoke in a faint voice.

"It is nice to meet you, Ben, finally." Anakin nodded his head towards Ben and continued speaking.

“I know you have been trying to reach me, but the Darkness that Sideous plagued you with kept me locked away from you. I hoped that after the Empire was defeated that my family could go back to living their own lives, to find happiness. Unfortunately, I was wrong, and because of what I had chosen to do, it almost took you away as well.”

Anakin stepped forward and placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder.

"You did what I could never, Ben, not until it was too late for me." Anakin looked over at Rey and back to Ben.

"You have truly finished what I started, Ben; your family is proud of you.”

Ben took in a shallow breath as the words sunk into him. His family was proud of him, they loved him more than anything, and they will always be there for him.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Ben spoke as small tears started coming down his face, the mask of all his fears, doubts, and loneliness broke.

"Remember who you have in your life," Anakin spoke and turned Ben to Rey, she looked up at Ben and gave a soft smile and nodded towards them.

"Take care of yourself, Ben, for all of us. “Ben looked back to Anakin, and his eyes grew in shock.

Behind, his Grandfather stood with men and women in a sea of glowing blue.

_The Jedi…_

Suddenly all their voices became one as they spoke.

**“There is no emotion; there is peace.**

**There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.**

**There is no chaos: there is harmony.**

**There is no death; there is the Force."**

They all raised their hands towards the throne, and it all began to crack.

Breaking apart and slowly crumbling down to dust.

It was all over.

One by one, the Jedi began to disappear, turning towards Ben and Rey smiling and nodding at them to show their thanks for what the Dyad had done.

The only glow of blue left in the chamber was moving to Ben. The individual’s soft smile and loving stare facing him as she stopped and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Benjamin," Leia spoke to her son with a tenderness that almost brought Ben to his knees.

"Mother," Ben responded, his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay around longer for you, my son, but it was the only way I could get to you. I didn’t have much longer Ben before I departed this world. All I knew is that I had to protect you.” Leia gave him a smirk as she held her hand up and touched his cheek.

"You are the most precious thing to your father and me. That is why I held on as long as I did to protect you, Benjamin. We wanted you to have your own life to find true happiness.” Leia looked at Rey and smiled at her.

“Especially with someone that will guide you along the way.”

Releasing her hand from Ben's face, Leia stepped back, and Rey moved forward to stand at Ben's side.

"Together, the Force is strong with you two. It binds both of you together, stronger than I have ever felt anything before. The compassion you both shared, the Dark Side could never extinguish it. That is why Ben, I gave everything I’ve had to bring you back.”

“Mom, I don’t know where to go from here.” Ben gulped, considering what his mother had done for him, sacrificed herself to bring him back.

“Live for me and your father, Ben. Make your own legacy.” Leia smiled up at her son after she spoke, moving her hand from his cheek.

Leia started to walk away but stopped and turned to stare back at Rey and Ben.

“May the force be with you both.” Leia finally said before Luke, Padme, and Anakin reappeared next to her, all smiling at Ben and Rey.

Eventually, they faded the way with the hum of the Force became stagnant.

Then all was silent once more.

Ben looked at where his family once stood, wetness still threatening to overflow.

“Ben," Rey spoke and slowly moved her hand to take his.

"We will do this together, Ben." Rey smiled up at him, causing the sides of his mouth to quiver up into one as well.

“Yes, we will.”

Ben pulled Rey into his arms as he held her close in his arms, leaning down to bury his face in her neck.

"We both have been given a second chance at life, Rey, and there is no one I would rather live it with but you. It's always been you.” Ben cupped the side of her face with her hand, running his thumb over a tear that had fallen down her cheeks.

“Forever.” Rey looked into his eyes with hope gleaming through them.

"I’ll always come back for you sweetheart,” Ben whispered back, both closing the distance between them as their lips softly caressed each other.

They had won the war and found each other in the end in a beautiful embrace. Pulling apart, they gathered both Anakin and Leia’s lightsabers.

Ben looked at the Legacy Saber that finally accepted his hand, his birthright.

“I will do whatever it takes to keep the peace and balance in this Galaxy, for all of you.” Ben thought of Rey along with the rest of his family. 

_"Together..”_ Rey beamed through their bond, smiling at Ben, and retaking his hand to put it around her shoulder.

 **“Together,"** Ben replied to Rey as they walked out of the Sith throne room to make their way back to Luke’s starship, Rey supporting Ben as they moved forward to exit back to the surface of Exegol.

Today the Force was reborn, and there is now balance and harmony at last throughout the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my re-write.  
> I'm proud I decided to publish this for everyone to enjoy.  
> Please leave comments and offer critique as I want to grow as a writer and learn.  
> Blessed be to you all and much love.  
> twitter @jedimasterrey1


End file.
